Our Wedding
by zacErox
Summary: Zac and Vanessa are getting married in 6 days! They have alot to do and number one on their list is to make zac's parents like vanessa! summary is that get but the story will be!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything/ anyone at all

I also apologize in advane this is the first fanfic i'm ever writing and the first few chapters will not be perfect, however they will be getting interesting

* * *

Our wedding

Vanessa Hudgens's POV

It was a glorious morning, it felt as if the birds were singing to me, I felt so beautiful and why wouldn't in just 6 days I'm going to become Mrs. Vanessa Efron.

Zac Efron the love of my life I've been dating him since high school musical 1 which was already almost 7 years ago! I gained so much from that movie; I mean I found awesome friends like Monique, Ashley, Corbin, Lucas, Chris, Kaycee, Olysea, Ryne, and of course Zac. I also found fame and fortune. Gosh I just love all this!

Out of POV

Just as Vanessa was thinking all this she heard her cell ringing, it was Zac!

Vanessa: Hello

Zac: hey gorgeous, missing me?

Vanessa: Of course I am! Anyways I was thinking we could go over to your parents this afternoon…you know we haven't seen them in like forever!

Zac's face turned pale him and his parents aren't really on the same page when it comes to Vanessa they don't actually like her, but Dylan (Zac's brother) adores her so much.

Zac: Babe you sure about that I mean c'mon you know they don't…

Vanessa: like me, yes I know infact that's why I want to go, c'mon we both know we wouldn't enjoy it if your parents didn't come to the wedding, I just want to sort things out between us all ….pleaseeeee.

Zac: fine but not today tomorrow I have something planned out for us tonight.

Vanessa: fine love you

Zac: love you too

Vanessa: oh ya I love you abcdefghIjklmnop

Zac :( laughs) bye see you tonight.

What does Zac have planned for tonight ?and what's going to happen when they go see his parents? just wait for chapter 2


	2. Beautiful Night

That day after hanging up with Zac Vanessa kept wondering what he had planned for them. She was so curious she even called her best friend Ashley; she knew that sometimes when Zac didn't tell her anything he'd tell Ashley instead. However when she called Ashley, she didn't know anything either. So Vanessa had no option other than waiting for tonight.

(Getting ready to go to Zac's place)

Vanessa: (to her) oh crap I don't even know what to wear, I'll just call

Zac: Zac here!

Vanessa: Zac I don't know what to wear (in a baby voice)

Zac: aw wear something umm a dress I guess!

Vanessa: ok bye I love you

Zac: love you to

So Vanessa got ready, an hour later she left the house wearing a sliver Sequin straps empire waist hem fun dress (a/n all outfits in my profile check pics), with silver heels, crystal dangle necklace and earring set. She was all ready.

When she got there she saw Zac wearing a two-button, side-vented black multi-stripe suit from Calvin Klein. He looked gorgeous!

Zac: hey babe (kissed her) you look fantastic!

Vanessa: thanks you're not that bad (gave him a smirk) so Efron what's so special tonight?

Zac: tonight is so special because I made you this

He guided her to the balcony, where everything balcony with a bunch of flowers and candles, in the middle was a cute table for 2 with food set up.

Zac: (giving Vanessa pecks on her neck) you like it?

Vanessa: no …I love, its beautiful

Zac: just like you

Vanessa: (giggles) why thank you

Zac: (holding her soft hand) now let's eat babe, I'm starving

Vanessa: ok

After and hour they were both finished eating and chatting. They later danced a little.

After awhile Zac led Vanessa to his bedroom which was also decorated with flowers and candles just for his nessa. He turned on a soft, slow romantic song and hugged her from behind , she closed her eyes as he kissed her down her neck, he turned her around kissing her lips, they shared a long passionate kiss, they didn't stop until they needed air, they didn't want to leg go of each other.

Zac: (out of breathe) just 6 more days and you're mine forever

Vanessa: (smiles) yup

After awhile they were both in bed with every single piece of their clothing on the ground.

Next Chapter: Zac and Vanessa go visit Zac's Parents


	3. The parents confess

Please review

* * *

The next morning Vanessa woke up early in the morning, she had her breakfast with Zac then went home to take a shower and get dressed.

About 3 hours later she met Zac outside her apartment, she decided to wear a bright yellow chiffon resort dress with gold heels. Zac was just wearing a pair of with a shirt.

Vanessa: you ready to go/

Zac: are you sure you want to go?

Vanessa: positive, now let's go baby

They both got into the car. It was about a 3 ½ drive. As they got to the front door Vanessa began to get nervous and Zac wasn't.

Vanessa: maybe this was a bad idea, let's go back home, I can't do this.

Zac: yes you can and you will, just relax.

Vanessa nodded and Zac rang the door bell, Dylan opened the door and greeted them in.

Dylan: hey it's "zanessa" how you two doing?

Zac: great

Vanessa: fabulous how bout you?

Dylan: obviously perfect

They all laugh a little

Dylan: mom, dad Zac and Vanessa are here!

David: Zac great to see you we all missed you son!

Zac: so did I dad!

Starla: Zac! Oh dear I haven't seen you so long (hugs him tight)

Vanessa feels a bit left out when she sees David and Starla ignoring her until Zac says something to them.

Zac: Mom, dads aren't you 2 going to say hi to Vanessa?

Starla: (fake smile) of course! Hi Vanessa

David: how are you?(attempts to smile)

Vanessa; hi! I'm great

They all sit in the living room.

Zac: mom, dad it was nessa's idea to come here and sort out whatever problem you guys have with her.

Starla: Problem?

Vanessa: yes (scared to talk but hesitates) I feel like you guys don't like me, infact I know you guys don't like me. I'm not sure but it's the truth. Listen you guys I don't know what I did to make you guys not like me but, whatever it is I'm truly sorry, I never meant to hurt you.(starts crying)

David: Listen, Vanessa I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, it's just that seeing you the first time I liked you but after a zillion rumours about you spreading all over the place, it just became hard to believe what's true and what's fake. It became hard to trust you with my son. I just can't trust you being there for him when he needs you the most.

Zac: dad you don't have to worry about that nessa loves me a lot and she'll never leave me alone, that's why I'm marrying her.

Vanessa: Zac is right I love him and he loves me … a lot!

Zac: mom… is that why you don't talk to her either?

Starla: yes, but I also don't like that she stole my son away from me (cries a little)

Zac: what? No she didn't!

Starla: Yes she did ever since you started dating her you hardly come here anymore.

Vanessa: Oh my god! Starla I didn't steal Zac from you, at least I didn't mean to. Please believe me I'm so sorry you think that way I never meant to hurt your feelings at all! I swear! Please forgive me.

Zac: yeah mom please!

Next Chapter: what will Starla do? Will she forgive Vanessa? Also Vanessa goes wedding shopping wither friends.


	4. Not Quite Forgiven

* * *

Hi i just wanted everyone who reads this. I'ld really like it if you all actually reviewed on this it's really depressing to only see 1 review.so please i'ld really appreciate...thanks

Vanessa: Oh my god! Starla I didn't steal Zac from you, at least I didn't mean to. Please believe me I'm so sorry you think that way I never meant to hurt your feelings at all! I swear! Please forgive me.

Zac: yeah mom please!

Dylan: Yeah mom even I think you should forgive Vanessa, she's really nice!

Vanessa smiled and turned to face Starla.

Starla: I can try and give you a chance. However I'm not sure if I can forgive you yet, I mean it'll take some time.

Vanessa: Oh my god, thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!

Starla smiles and gives her a hug. Zac and Vanessa stay until it's about 7:00 pm.

Zac: ok well we have to go now! But I'll see you all at the wedding.

Starla: of course!

David: have fun and se you 2 at the wedding, bye

Dylan: Bye guys see you later

Vanessa: Bye!

That night Zac stayed over at Vanessa's.

The next morning they both woke up at the same time

Vanessa: morning baby! What you have planned for today?

Zac: oh I'm going to go hang with Corbin (Blue) and Jesse (McCartney), what about you?

Vanessa: I'm going to do some shopping with Ashley (Tisdale) and Miley (Cyrus).

Zac: great well I'll see you later.

Vanessa: what you're leaving already?

Zac: I have to go home and get changed babe.

Vanessa: but I want you to stay longer with me (pouts)

Vanessa hugs Zac and kisses down his neck. After a few second the both end up making out for quite some time.

Zac leaves around 10am and Vanessa gets ready. Luckily this time she had already picked out what she's going to wear so it took her less time than usual.

She decide to wear a 3 tier silk chiffon halter top creates a stunning silhouette with t-neck, scalloped edges and hidden side zip. Center back to hem. And Shiny stretch indigo wash with silver stitching and white leather/silver bebe embellishment on back belt loop.

She planned on meeting Ashley and Miley at starbuck. When she got there she saw that they were already there waiting for her.

Miley was wearing: Style on the dot. Scoopneck vest with ribbed trim and hem layers over silk charmeuse blouse with bubble sleeves and multi-sized polka dot print. Pointed collar and open neckline. Blouse attaches to necklines and arm openings of vest to create a sleek appearance. Covered polka dot belt buckles around waist. With a chic twist on an old favorite. Soft boot-cut corduroy with logo rivets. Metallic stitching on back pockets. Button-front with zip

Ashley was wearing Victorian romance goes to Wall Street. This puffed-sleeve button-up shirt gets extra sexy with satin-trimmed sleeves and collar, hook & eye closures and a ribbed corset belt built in. with Contoured waistband, 9.5" bootcut leg opening and premium details like elaborate stitching and gold hardware on the belt loops. 33" inseam, 8" rise.

Vanessa: hey guys! You ready to go

Miley: obviously I love shopping!

Ashley: Me too I also can't believe you're getting married Vanessa!

The three ladies leave to go shopping.

* * *

Next chapter: they girls go shopping and the guys just hang around and talk ! 


	5. Girls have a lil fashion show

please please review ...itz really important for me to know if you all like this ff ...plzzzzzzzzzzz

pics from this chapter(oufits) will be in my profile

* * *

After the girls got into the mall they went crazy on what to buy

After the girls got into the mall they went crazy on what to buy! They went from store to store. After a very long time they bought a bunch of things accessories, dresses, pants, tops, and shoes! They decided that they will have a little fashion show when they got back to Vanessa place.

Ashley: Omg! You guys, you have got to see all the cool stuff I bought!

Miley: I really can't wait! What about you Vanessa aren't you excited as well?

Vanessa didn't even hear Miley because, she was so busy texting her HANDSOME fiancé. But then she realized Miley said something to her.

Vanessa: Ummm…ya I like strawberries too.

Miley: Strawberries?? (Ashley giggles) oh never mind.

At Vanessa's house – little fashion show

Ashley goes first:

1st outfit: Bisou Bisou Short Bubble Dress with Beads

2nd " ": Tube Jumpsuit (Just sweet (j.Lo))

3rd " ": 1 Shoulder Batwing w/ Sequins

4th " ": Halter Top w/ Front Ruffle Bib with Sofia Jean with Welt Pocket Details

After she finished showing off her outfits Miley and Vanessa cheered!

Vanessa: Ash I swear I'm gonna steal those from you one day

Miley: those are so pretty!! I love em' ….Okay I'm next

Miley goes second:

1st:Animal Friends Hoodie with Morgan Low-Rise Skinny

2nd: Dolce Vita Drawback Dress

3rd: Lux Andromeda Top with Jordache Falcon Crest Skinny Jean

4th: Draped Cowl Neck Top

Vanessa: I luv em'

Ashley: me too if only you wore my size ….i would of taken them from you

Miley: ok Ness your up

Vanessa goes last:

1st: Foil Rose Banded Bottom Dress

2nd: Black Bubble Dress

3rd: Shoulder-Flashing Dress

4th: Sequin Studded Hoodie with Tech Terry Shorts

5th: Embroidered Strapless Top with Charlotte Crop Jean

Miley: wow gosh ness I bet Zac will love those shorts

Ashley: he so will

Vanessa giggles

Next chapter: Zac n' the guys


End file.
